


I Love Boo Too

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pumpkins, soft, wise child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Mason tricks Theo and Liam to watching his little siblings on Halloween in a devious plot to get them together. Finally.





	I Love Boo Too

**Author's Note:**

> A secret surprise! I am not dead, just working like crazy. A little late with We Who Wait chapter but here is something to tide over word-hungry halloween zombies.
> 
> Probably lots of spelling mistakes :D :D :D :D

‘What is it?’ Theo turned the small piece of paper over in his hand. Liam snatched it away and put it back on the table with the rest.

‘It’s a spooky-tine.’ He mumbled.

‘What the hell is a spooky-tine?’ Theo raised an eyebrow. Liam and Mason had been babysitting Mason’s little brother and sister and were currently up to their elbows in orange and green construction paper, glitter, and markers. Theo only came to drop off the makings of a mini pizza party after Mason had begged him for five minutes straight. He did not mention Liam being there at all. Which was heinous, since Theo was avoiding the beta. Because Liam was avoiding him. For reasons mainly to do with a very drunk wolfsbane-induced make out session that made Liam clam up every time Theo got within sight. Like now.

‘A spooky-tine is like a valentine but scary.’ Hart, Mason’s little brother explained without looking up from the wobbly pumpkin shape he was cutting out.

‘Noted.’ Theo said before turning to go.

‘Wait!’ Mason said as he followed Theo to the door. He pulled a few bills out of his wallet and handed them to Theo. Just before Theo could grab them Mason pulled back a little. Theo frowned when he saw the pleading look on Mason’s face.

‘Let me guess—Corey.’

‘We have a date in like an hour.’

‘No.’

‘Please dude! We’re going to Da Maurizio.’

‘It’s Halloween. I’m not watching kids on Halloween.’

‘They’re good kids. Usually. Plus, my love life needs this.’

‘Your love life is the least of my concerns.’

‘It’s an expensive place! And I’ve waited a year for him to ask me. And he might… ask me something else when we’re there.’ Mason mumbled.

Theo tilted his head.

‘Okay he’s not proposing but I think he wants to give me a promise ring.’

‘Ugh. I’ll actually give you money to never say that again.’

‘So you’ll watch them?’

‘Liam’s here.’

Mason blinked.

‘You mean you want me to watch Hart, Sue, AND Liam?’

‘Well… yeah.’ It was Mason’s turn to frown, as if Theo was stupid for not grasping this basic concept.

Theo looked over Mason’s shoulder to the small table where Liam was currently in competition with the 10 year old and his younger sister. He was basically a giant toddler at the best of times. Maybe that’s why Theo didn’t understand him—because kids were a mysteries. Sticky, dirty, mysteries.

‘You owe me.’ Theo said.

‘Yes!’

‘I mean it. You owe me big time.’

‘Big time. Sure. What’s big time?’ Mason whispered.

‘Big time “call you in the middle of the night and come over to my house with acid and a shovel” kind of big time.’

Mason shot a worried look to the chimera.

Theo rolled his eyes.

‘I’m not killing anyone. I gave that up two years ago remember? Mostly.’ There were some situations that had come up when Scott left and the rest of them took over that were sort of nebulous towards murder as far as Theo was concerned (less so for the rest of the pack but at least he wasn’t aiming his claws at them or innocents).

The honk of a car horn shook Theo out of his reflection. Mason was already grabbing his jacket and opening the door.

‘You’rethebestI’llseeyouwhenIgetback!’

‘Wait, what?’ The door slammed shut. As Theo reached for the knob he picked up Mason’s voice (presumably as he jumped through the open window of the car) yelling “drive drive drive!”, so it looked like this was happening for sure.

Theo glanced over his shoulder to find Liam looking intensely at the piles of construction paper in front of him. There were small ghosts, pumpkins, and skulls each with goofy little sayings on them, similar to valentine cards but Halloween themed. Theo had to admit there had to be some creative streak in Mason’s siblings if they came up with this on their own. Still, he wasn’t sure it was going to catch on anytime soon.

Liam looked up from writing on a pumpkin only to notice Theo staring at him.

‘Where’s Mason?’

‘On a date with Corey.’

‘What! He knows… that… I… love to uhhh watch tv.’ Liam trailed off as the blush rose in his cheeks.

‘Uh huh.’ Theo raised his eyebrow again.

‘Where’d Hart and Susie go?’

‘No idea.’ Theo opened his hands.

‘Hart! Sue! Where’d you go?’ Liam bellowed and Theo winced. The beta shot him a sheepish look as he remembered chimera’s too, have sensitive ears.

‘Well that was fun.’ Theo said after a few minutes. He strained his hearing but couldn’t pick up more than a giggle and a shuffle somewhere in the house.

‘They’re hiding.’

‘Again.’ Liam sighed. ‘They can be pretty damn quiet when they want to.’

‘So can you.’ The words were out before Theo could stop them. Usually he’d let whatever it was between them simmer and fade away. This time though, it felt different. Granted last month he’d kissed the beta and that hadn’t happened before. At least not in such an intimate manner. Liam was slow to figure things out, himself included. It wasn’t fair for Theo to push him. Except everyone else seemed to think it was past time for them to get together (hence the wolfsbane-funtime-drink-night). Still, he’d just made things awkward. The scent of embarrassment and agitation coming from Liam were unmistakeable.

‘Uhh, I’ll go find them.’ Liam got up from the table and brushed a pile of scraps and glitter from his lap. His shirt was bright white—which meant it was new knowing Liam’s sloppy eating. It had some stupid surf logo on the front and was slightly too tight on the beta’s chest. And arms. And entire torso. In fact, it was so stupidly tight Theo had to look away.

‘What?’ Liam asked.

‘Nothing. I uhh, I’ll look in the basement.’ Theo said.

‘Why?’

‘Cover more ground if we split up.’ The chimera shrugged. It did make sense. He walked away before Liam had a chance to open his mouth.

###

The basement was dark and by the smell of it there was at least one kid hiding down there, but the scent was difficult to pinpoint because the overpowering odour of varnish from Mason’s dad’s mini-workshop.

Theo flicked on the light only to hear one of them blow out. He rolled his eyes—of course.

There was enough light to see the small work bench where Mason’s dad was varnishing… something wooden. Theo couldn’t tell if it was a table or a chair or something else (though he’d been pre-warned by Mason to nod and smile if his dad ever presented a handmade wooden gift. Now he knew why).

‘Yo, small creature. Child.’ Theo scanned the room. He wasn’t good with kids. He didn’t know what they wanted most of the time—who could? Lately he conceded (to himself only) that it was possible that everyone else was drawing on their own childhood experiences when dealing with the little monsters. Except he didn’t quite remember his. And what he did remember was filled with drills and surgeries and other unmentionable events that Theo felt normal kids like Mason’s siblings wouldn’t appreciate being applied to them. So Theo refrained, leaving him with virtually zero tools to deal with the smaller humans he was now confronted with.

A giggle caught his attention. At least his ears still worked. His nose wasn’t going to smell right for days he was so close to the noxious fumes. Which kids should probably not be around.

As Theo walked towards the dark corner his eyes adjusted—superior night vision helped but the many boxes and bins blocked whatever movement there was. Theo sighed. He hoped it was Sue and not Hart. She was smaller and that meant easier to deal with. Maybe. Except Liam was smaller (only by a little but did the beta ever get worked up over short jokes). Liam was not easier to deal with. But that was a different case. Possibly.

‘Hey, I see you. Come out.’ Theo huffed. Kids didn’t know what bluffing was.

He waited.

Nothing happened.

Maybe kids did know what bluffing was. Fine. Theo’d just have to increase the pressure.

‘Pretty sure you’re not allowed to be down here. Around… all this stuff. It’s dangerous.’ His voice was stern. He thought. There was a bit of shuffling but the basement was small enough that it was too hard to pinpoint beyond the far corner.

This was taking too long. He needed to find this kid and then he could leave and not think about Liam and his stupid lips and his stupid eyes. And chest. 

The shook his head—he needed to come up with a solution fast.

A quick glance revealed tools on the floor along with a big wooden stump (a seat? A project?). Theo pulled his leg back and kicked it has hard as he could. Which was fine, except he felt the bones in his toe snap and break and stifled a genuine yowl. As he bend down in pain, feeling the bones knit back together Hart was suddenly beside him.

‘Are you okay?’ Small hands were on Theo’s shoulder.

‘I think…’ He glanced at the boy—guilt all over his face, ‘I dunno. We should go up stairs.’

‘I’m sorry!’ The boy started to cry. Shit. Not what he intended. 

‘Hey, it’s okay. Really. Look.’ Theo took a step on his not-quite-healed foot and walked with a slight limp. Hart quieted down.

‘It’ll heal real fast. I’m okay.’

‘We’re not supposed to be down here.’ The boy confessed. Just like that the tears were gone. Kind of like how Liam could go from sweet to full of rage in a second (with the right teasing). Maybe Liam WAS a big kid…

‘I thought as much.’

‘Are you mad at Liam?’ 

‘What? No.’

The boy continued to look at him. Saying nothing. It was a devious trick Theo would have to remember.

‘Yes, maybe.’

‘Why?’

‘It’s grown up stuff.’ Theo said. He watched as the boy sat on the stump that had smashed his toe up only moments ago.

‘You mean like boyfriends.’

Oh. It did make sense that Hart would know about boyfriends since Mason and Corey were together all the time. Maybe kids weren’t as clueless as he’d thought.

‘Kind of. Sure.’

‘Mason said one day I might have a special friend and they might be a boy or a girl or none. Or maybe I will be a sessul. And that’s okay too.’

‘A sessul?’

‘People that don’t have a boyfriend. I guess. Or they are okay being with themselves.’ Hart shrugged.

‘Oh. Asexual. That’s… I guess that tracks, kinda.’ For kid logic anyway. And Theo wasn’t about to dig into any of this with Mason’s little brother. But before he could usher Hart upstairs he opened his mouth again.

‘Do you want Liam to be your boyfriend?’

‘Doesn’t matter.’ Theo shrugged.

‘Why not? He likes you.’

‘He what?’

‘I heard him talking to Mason. They think I’m dumb because I’m a kid but I hear everything.’

‘Do you now.’

‘Yup.’ This could be worth looking into. For completely unselfish reasons. Liam and Mason seemed to dismiss Hart so it was only fair Theo heard him out, right? Gave him respect. And maybe he got some info about the stupid, hot beta in the process (but that was just a coincidental bonus).

‘What did they say?’

‘I can’t tell.’ Theo officially did not like kids again. They were cruel.

‘But!’ Hart pulled out a piece of orange paper and handed it to Theo. ‘Here.’

‘Gee, thanks.’ The chimera mumbled and looked at the “spooky-tine”. An orange jack-o-lantern with the words “I LOVE BOO” on the front.

‘Shouldn’t this be a ghost?’

‘What?’ The boy frowned.

‘Because it says boo.’

‘Oh, yeah.’ Hart smiled. And that was that. Way to take constructive feedback. 

Theo handed the paper back but the boy rolled his eyes.

‘You don’t give it to ME. You give it to HIM.’ 

‘Oh.’ Theo looked for more words but they didn’t come. So when Liam called out for Hart to get ready for bed and the boy bolted Theo was grateful. 

He sat in the basement turning over the spooky-tine in his hands. Was it that easy? Of all the things he’d tried this was definitely a route he hadn’t thought of. Leaving a deer carcass on Liam’s front door, yes (that was messy and didn’t go over well with his parents), teasing Liam, check (also not very productive but very, very fun. Plus Liam was cute when he was wound up). Getting drunk with Liam and making out heavily, check. Except that clearly was not the right thing to do since it ended in silence and avoidance for weeks.

Theo blinked—the fumes were getting to him. Luckily there was a door to the back yard in the distant corner. He needed some air.

###

Theo sighed. He sat on the bottom step of the back deck. Things were so different now, but good different. Mostly. Two years since they’d had their big war with the hunters. Lots had happened since and he’d slowly, slowly found himself having the thing he’d come to Beacon Hills for—a pack. And it was better than he’d ever imagined. Except there was something else now, something he wanted more than anything and it was Scott’s stupid beta wolf. The alpha-in-training. Which was kind of cruel since Theo didn’t even realize he wanted to be with Liam until last year. Kind of. He’d had thoughts before, but he was a teenager. Well, not any more. But still…

Why was this so hard? He’d tried to ask Derek, that ended in grunts and quippy one-liners. Not that he and Stiles were a model relationship. Scott was equally dodgy. More dodgy when Theo thought about it. But maybe it was like asking a dad for advice on how to date his son? Or little brother. Okay, so maybe that one was on him. Scott was supportive, just awkward. Kind of like Stiles and Derek. Or maybe it was just shock. He wasn’t the quickest alpha around. A quality that was passed on to Liam maybe. Not that it worked like that. Or did it?

Theo exhaled—his thoughts were getting tangled up.

‘Hey.’ He turned to see Liam standing on the top step holding two plates heaped with pizza.

‘Hi.’ Theo’s voice squeaked. He cleared his throat before trying again.

‘Hey.’

Liam slowly came down and passed him a plate. He settled on the step above Theo’s.

‘They’re eating.’ Liam said.

‘Yeah.’ Theo could hear the kids bickering over crust and extra pepperoni.

They ate in silence. Theo glanced over at Liam, and the beta would be studying a tree or an oddly shaped bench in Mason’s backward (another one of his dad’s failed projects). The chimera tapped his foot. This was annoying and dumb. He’d survived torture, brainwashing, ghost cowboys, fear demons, insane hunters, a cabal of evil wizards (and one witch), harpies, living shadows, and one mermaid. But one beta werewolf had him so knotted up inside he couldn’t think clearly.

‘Hey… uhh… about the other week—‘

‘—I should go check on them.’ Liam started to get up.

‘Wait!’ Liam stopped. Theo was sure too much emotion was in his voice. The careful control was slipping more and more with the beta.

Liam sat down and Theo sighed.

‘Listen. I…’ Theo pressed his lips together. He’d tried so many things, why not roll the dice.

‘Here.’ He held out the small orange pumpkin to Liam. The beta took it with a curious look.

‘I uhhh… made it. For you. Just you.’ Theo muttered. He watched Liam open it and read it. And then read it again, confused.

‘I don’t get it.’

‘It means—‘

‘Shouldn’t it be a ghost not a pumpkin?’

‘Exactly. That’s what I said.’ Theo smiled.

‘Said to who? I thought you made it.’

‘Oh. Yeah. I did.’

‘And you picked a pumpkin, not a ghost.’ Liam asked slowly, as if Theo was a child.

‘Yes.’ The chimera spoke through clenched teeth.

‘Because that’s kinda—‘

‘Okay I lied! Hart made it. And it makes no sense. But he gave it to me to give to you.’

‘Still don’t get it.’ Liam took a bite of his pizza.

Theo hadn’t felt a murderous urge in a long time but suddenly there it was.

‘Alright. Cool.’ Theo set his plate on the step and zipped up his hoodie.

‘Where’re you going?’ Liam looked confused.

‘Home. You got this.’ Theo shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked across the yard to the back gate. It was a bit of a back track to go this way to get to his apartment but the faster he got away from the beta the better. There was nothing more to do. He’d tried everything he could think of short of yelling in the beta’s face, and while the idea was tempting, the sting of rejection was already too keen to deal with.

‘Wait!’ Liam’s voice. As Theo turned he wasn’t ready for the hand grabbing his hoodie and yanking backwards with werewolf strength. It felt like slow motion and super-fast at the same time—a jumble of limbs and confused grunts as they landed on each other in the trimmed grass and leaves of the yard.

‘What the hell.’ Liam sputtered and spit out a leaf. Theo tried to untangle himself but Liam was on his arm.

‘Why’d you yank me?’ The chimera shot.

‘You were leaving!’

‘So you decided to power slam me into the ground like some crazy luchador?’

‘It stopped you, didn’t it!’

‘Fuck you, Liam! Leave me alone.’ Theo yanked his arm back and got to his feet. As he brushed his jeans off Liam wobbled and stood up. As Theo took another step towards the gate, Liam spoke.

‘Same.’

‘What?’ Theo turned back. Liam was clutching the orange, paper jack-o-lantern to his chest. His face was red and his eyes darted to Theo then away. Just like the steps. Just like so many times before.

‘I uhhh…. I “love boo too”.’ Liam’s grip on the paper pumpkin tightened.

Theo blinked.

‘Liam?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Did you just…’

‘Yeah.’

‘Does that mean—‘

‘Shut the fuck up and kiss me alrea—‘ Theo’s lips found the beta’s before Liam could finish his stupid sentence. It was urgent and excited and barely contained. Theo pulled back. Liam’s eyes searched his face. Years and years of battles between them, and at each other’s sides. Years of quiet admiration and yearning melting between them into something deeper and utterly unknown to both.

Theo leaned in again. The second kiss was slow, and said all the things he couldn’t with his messed up brain and his messed up words. There was no mistaking this, no avoiding or turning away. And Liam did neither. He wrapped his arms around the small of Theo’s back and grinned into the chimera’s lips as the kiss ended.

They leaned on each other as the sky softened to pink and orange, and ghosts and witches began to emerge for candy. Theo sighed and breathed in the scent of Liam’s hair. The scruff on the beta’s jaw scratched against his neck and collar bone. Liam mumbled something into Theo’s hoodie.

‘What was that?’ Theo asked.

‘Still think it should have been a ghost.’

Theo smiled.

‘Dork.’

###


End file.
